turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Cap of Perseus
For your new category, ML4E. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Why thank-you kindly. Is "Mystical Objects" appropriate or should it be "Magical Objects" and create an article for Koubatzes' amulet? I tend towards the former and use it for older objects rather than the latter and include one off devices. ML4E (talk) 20:44, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I lean more toward "mystical," though I don't necessarily see how using that adjective excludes the amulet. Calling these things relics rather than objects would go a lot farther in that direction, is more specific, and I think sounds cooler. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:55, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with your suggestion of relics. That does sound better. If we had more of them and things like the amulet we could create "Magical Objects" with "Magical Relics" as a sub-cat. Oh, well... ::Given the way HT does fantasy, a category called "magical objects" would include a lot of banal everyday items. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:20, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::True. I had already considered and immediately rejected Kolskegg Cheese-Curd's er, um cheese curds. ML4E (talk) 21:04, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :I do have a vague recollection from the discussion boards that in the Videssos Legion Series, the sword that the centurion has turns out to be magical and is used to finally and permanently slay Rhavas. This may be a residue from Turtledove's fanfic of Tolkein paralleling Merry's hamstringing the Witch-King with an Elven sword that had been enchanted while being forged to handle wrights such as him. I look forward to the re-issue and it might bring growth tho this category. ML4E (talk) 22:29, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::You know, I did have the thought that this amulet may show up in a later story in the Videssos universe. I don't know that it does, but I don't know that it doesn't. If it does it can still achieve relic status. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:20, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::It might but it doesn't get mentioned again in BotS. ML4E (talk) 21:04, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I thought of another one for you: the Scepter of Mercy. It's got an entire trilogy about how important it is. Hell, it alone is its universe's reason for being. Of course, other than stubs for the bibliography, I don't think it has a single article here. Has anyone read it? I started it, but while it wasn't at all bad, I abandoned it halfway through Book 1 for a reason I no longer remember. I might give it another look one of these days, but probably not, if only because, for some reason, I've been reading less lately than at any point since I finished grammar school.Turtle Fan (talk) 23:29, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. No, I have never read it. :Another "Objects" rather than "Relics" might be the cup one of the gods in Between the Rivers places his powers and that Sharur eventually smashes effectively destroying him. I think I will do up "Relics" and we will see what we see for the future. ML4E (talk) 20:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah yes, the cup. You know, I'm not sure age should be the only standard we apply. That cup should not be classified with Pekka's refrigerator just because it was made during the story. There's got to be some better standard. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :To my mind, this particular category is for one off magical objects. The time range would be between a wizard creating or assembling some object for one spell and then discarding it to a relic hundreds of years old. In between you might have some object that a wizard prepares for emergency use some time later. A bit older would be an object a wizard might pass on to an apprentice. Do that enough and we get a relic. ::I was thinking it would be nice to take into account how important the spell in question is to the story, as well. Marcus Scaurus killing Rhavas is obviously far more important than Talsu hemming a pair of pants, and far likelier to be of interest to the typical visitor here. :::Good point. I'll think about that. ML4E (talk) 15:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, how important is it that the object be made by wizards? The Cap of Perseus was made by gods, if memory serves. The cup Sharur used was made by . . . wasn't it by Sharur's family? Whoever it was, the people who made it were secularists, at least by the standards of the BtR universe. :::I use wizards as a shorthand. The object could be created by gods, genies or other magical creatures. In BtR the cup was created by one of the subjects of the god in question and then "bought" by Sharur during his trade mission. ML4E (talk) 15:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :"Pekka's refrigerator" refers to ... ? If this is some common device within a fantasy society, say the "Sticks" and "Egs" from the Darkness series, then that should be a different category, "Magitek" as TVtropes would say. ML4E (talk) 21:33, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::It was a box the size and shape of a refrigerator, and it served the same function, except magically, of course. It had some sort of sorcerous stasis field that preserved food kept inside the box. I only remember it because Pekka's bratty son tried to climb inside and either Pekka or her husband came out with the fairly cleverl line "You don't need a spell to keep you fresh. You're quite fresh enough." God, I hated that kid. ::Anyway, Pekka took this box very much for granted, so it must have been quite common, at least in wealthy kingdoms like Kuusamo. I don't recall anyone else mentioning it, but if the magitek were common people wouldn't, would they. Everyone I know has a fridge in their home, and that hardly ever becomes a point of communication. ::As for the sticks and eggs, I was always rather annoyed that not once in six books did anyone use their proper names. Referring to something exclusively by a slang expression is rather bad form if you ask me; if you're the creator of this fictional universe, you have an obligation to provide some exposition and background about objects that are unfamiliar to the reader but that your characters will all take for granted. That's actually a big part of the reason there are no articles on Derlavaian weapons here. There are other reasons, of course. Turtle Fan (talk) 06:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, I thought as much. My point stands that I think that these types of objects, produced on an industrial scale as it were, should be cated in a different category. I'm not sure what to call it but I'm sure we can think of something if and when we get to it. ML4E (talk) 15:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Military helmet I think this cap should be categorized along with Adrian helmet and other military headgear, as both Perseus and George (Thessalonica) use it for belligerent purposes.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 20:33, October 9, 2019 (UTC) :The category you tried to put it in is "Body Armor". No matter how how belligerent its use, it is not used as armor. ML4E (talk) 21:08, October 10, 2019 (UTC)